


To Keep Warm

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Short, don't ask me why he's on the street because I don't know, mentions of murder //
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad short where Michael finds Ryan on the side of the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Warm

Michael saw a man walking on the side of the street. A familiar man, to be exact. A dirty blonde, slightly broad man wearing baggy blue jeans and an over-sized jacket. Why was he walking on the side of the road? Especially in this freezing cold weather? Michael pulls over behind the man, hopping out of the car. "Ryan?"

Ryan freezes when he hears Michael's voice. He doesn't move, Michael only runs towards him, grabbing his shoulder and turning them face to face. The look on Ryan was depressing. He looked stunned and beat. Michael didn't make it worse by making him talk about it or tell him why he's on the side of the road, he only threw his arms around the other. Ryan's expression didn't vary, and all he could do is mumble something into Michael's ear.

"I had to kill a man for this jacket."


End file.
